


Teen Wolfnado

by hbrooks



Category: Sharknado (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Maybe - Freeform, Sharknado - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you AgentBartowski! :D Hope you love it!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teen Wolfnado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentbartowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentbartowski/gifts).



> Thank you AgentBartowski! :D Hope you love it!!!

Scott looked out his window. The sky had darkened significantly since this morning. Looked to be another rainy afternoon. His mom was at work, swing shift, and so he had the place to himself, and he was determined to get some quiet studying done.

But no sooner had he turned back to his desk, did a loud crash sound downstairs: Stiles. Scott sighed, and, instead of reading, listened to Stiles gangle up the stairs. So much for the New Scott Program today.

Stiles wheezed dramatically in his doorway. “Yo, bro, it’s gonna rain.”

Scott turned around. “I’d figured. It’s black out there.”

“No,” Stiles said. “Like serious storm. Like we got a tornado warning.”

Scott raised his eyebrow skeptically. “You take a hit of Isaac’s old stuff or something?”

Stiles gave him this awful look. “Gross. Anyway, you’re coming with me. Everyone is going to the basement at Derek’s place.”

Scott took a deep breath. “Okay.” He grabbed all his books and notebooks and crammed them in his backpack. If he was going to be stuck in some shitty, probably moldy basement, at least he could get some work done.

In no time, they were on the road (after locking up of course). Stiles had the radio blaring news and would switch to another channel if they dared play music. Tornado warnings on every station. Before they reached the loft (and its basement) rain pounded on the Jeep. Scott began to believe.

Once they arrived, Scott noticed a bunch of people were already here: Derek, of course; Malia; Braeden; Peter, which surprised him; Mr. Argent; Kira, with no sign of her parents; and Lydia. Scott grabbed his backpack. He and Stiles ran from the Jeep to the overhang of the building’s entrance.

Scott nodded to Derek, then to everyone else. 

The rained fell so hard, it bounced up off the ground. They all watched, mostly dry under the protection of the overhang.

“We should get inside,” Braeden said. Stiles followed Braeden inside. Kira, Mr. Argent, and Malia followed as well, though Malia looked like she itched to run out in the rain. Lydia stared into space—never a good sign.

Peter laughed. “I haven’t been in a good storm in a while, I don’t know what has you all so scared.” His eyes glowed blue and he ran out into the rain. He was soaked in moments, taunting them.

Then it hit.

A shark.

Right in the middle of the parking lot. Peter hadn’t seemed to notice the shark.

Scott and Derek looked up.

“Are those…?”

“Sharks,” Derek said, shaking his head, probably at his misfortune of living.

Peter jumped as a second shark hit, snapping at him. He ran for the building, but before he could so much as reach it, a third shark fell, and bit him clean in half.

Scott stared. After a moment, Derek laughed in a very unusual way. Scott turned and Lydia seemed to have a pleased smile on her face.

“Lydia, did you …?”

“Didn’t want to scream,” she said. “Let’s go inside.”

“You okay Derek?”

Derek said nothing.

Scott adjusted his backpack, shook his head, then followed Lydia. Scott heard Derek follow, so perhaps he was okay.

The basement was quiet, the sounds of the rain muffled, and surprisingly warm. Someone had thought to bring bedrolls. Old shelves had been moved to the edge of the room, and there was an unlit lantern hanging in the middle of the room. For now, the room was lit by electricity.

Scott saw Deaton reading a book, surprised the vet had come willing to a room full of all the supernatural, druid or no.

“Sharks,” he heard Lydia say.

“Shrek?” Stiles asked. “I brought my laptop, but I didn’t bring that with me. Maybe there’s an online version?”

“No,” Lydia said. All eyes were on her. “Sharks from the sky.”

Scott nodded with what she said.

“Bit Peter clean in half,” Derek said. He crossed his arms.

Deaton looked up from his book, calm. “I wondered about that.”

Scott shook his head, and ignored the sounds of people clamoring around Derek and Lydia and slipped off to do his homework. No sharks, no storm, nothing, could get in the way of him beating Stiles’ grades this semester.


End file.
